The Angel of Demons
by darkreicheru
Summary: Her clan was known as demons, filled with bloodlust and insanity. One young girl survives the collapse of her clan, and is swept up in the world of criminals. Will she over come the insanity thats plagued her clan, or is she bound to her clan's curse?
1. Chapter 1: Insane

Her clan was known as demons, filled with bloodlust and insanity. One young girl survives the collapse of her clan, and is swept up in the world of criminals. Will she over come the insanity thats plagued her clan, or is she bound to her clans curse?

Rated T for some violence, language, etc.

note: Deidara will come in later, maybe in chapter 4 or 5. Gaara won't be in it until the middle of the story, but then he'll be one of the major characters.

Chapter one: Insanity

It was a seemingly normal day in the leaf village. They were rebuilding from what Pein had done not to long ago. The sun was shining brightly and ninja were running all over the place. One particular ninja, Kakashi Hatake, had been sent out to investigate a report of a strange girl. She had several rings which appeared to be of the Akastuki and wielded an odd looking katana. Assuming she was just some young criminal ranked around B at the highest, they had sent out Kakashi alone.

Kakashi spotted the young girl in a clearing. The silver haired jonin jumped down into the clearing, watching the girl closely. She had long brown hair that reached just below her mid back and covered her right eye. Her clothes were rather simple; a black shirt laced with fish net and black pants. Odd shinobi boots were tied securely to her feet. Hanging around her neck were several rings with different kanjis. Briefly he noticed a similar ring on her right hand. The one thing that really stood out, though, was her eyes. They were a golden orange, the pupils barely a slit in the sunlight. She seemed calm in her stance, yet in her eyes you could tell there was something off about her. An almost evil and insane smile crept onto her face.

"Is it fate that we should meet, Kakashi Hatake? For you are the teacher of those responsible for the deaths of my family." As she spoke these words, the off look in her eye grew into that one that was almost crazed. Was she insane?

"Who are you?" Kakashi demanded. The girl laughed. Every chuckle sent a chill down his spine.

"Who am I? I am the Princess of the Demons, Reicheru Samakuma. I'm an S-class criminal, and ex-member of the Akastuki. Now, Kakashi Hatake, prepare for your end." She withdrew her katana and pointed it at him. Tribal design decorated the flat part of the blade, the edges gleaming, razor sharp. She rushed towards him, swinging the blade at him once she was within range. He dodged quickly, just barely escaping from the young girl's blade. She was fast, but she was careless. Kakashi spotted an opening almost instantly. He kicked her in the side, sending her flying back several feet. She landed on her back with a loud thud. Before she could pull herself back up Kakashi put a pair of chakra concealing handcuffs on her. Thankfully they had remembered to give him a pair before sending him out.

"You're under arrest, princess."

00000

Authors note: Sorry for the shortness, there wasn't much I needed to put to tell how she got caught. Or show what kind of state of mind she's in. Anyways, please leave me a review, constructive critism will be appreciated. And I hope my character doesn't seem like a Mary Sue, I created her a long time ago and I've edited her alot of the years to bring her out of that stage. That's all for now, I'll try to upload again soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Friends?

**Here's the second chapter of The Angel of Demons. Honestly, I kinda like it, at least better than my rough draft. Also, I'm proud cause I finished by the deadline I set up for myself (even with my finals which are in only... 4 days...). I hope you enjoy my story. And remember, reviews are friends whether good or bad :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. I only own Reicheru, Kenta, and a couple characters later on in the story.**

Chapter two: Friends?

Kakashi glanced down at the paper in his hands. How had he gotten stuck interrogating this girl? This wasn't his job, he was suppose to be watching out for Naruto and Sakura along with Yamoto. Yet here he was, looking over these papers in front of the girl who claimed to once have been a part of the Akastuki. The silver hair jonin sighed and forced himself to focus on the letters.

Name: Reicheru Samakuma

Age: 16

Village: small village in Land of Wind. No longer exist.

Rank: S-class Criminal

Specialty: Medic-nin. Kekai genkai that can supposedly read a person's soul. Reports of similar kekai genkai weilders gone insane. similar case?

Additional notes: Extremely dangerous, keep under close supervision.

He tossed the papers on the table and took a seat across from the supposedly insane teen. She didn't stir at all from the sound, but instead stared blankly at her chakra handcuffs. At the moment she didn't seem at all dangerious, but Kakashi knew better. He cleared his throat loudly, trying to get her attention. It didn't work.

"So, Reicheru, you say you were in the Akastuki?" he began. An amused smile appeared on her pale rose lips.

"Shouldn't you be starting from the beginning, Kakashi Hatake? I know for a fact they want you to ask more than just about the Akastuki." The cocky grin she had angered him so much. It was because of the Akastuki that the leaf village had lost so much. Not just the leaf village either, but all the other hidden villages also. "Don't get mad Kakashi Hatake, that won't get you anywhere." The fact that she was right was enough to make him even more angry. Here she was, an ignorant 16 year old girl, taunting someone older and wiser than her. Slowly he closed his eyes and composed himself once again.

"How about we start from the very beginning. What village were you from? What happened to it?"

"That's much more like it. Perhaps they might let you become an interigator some day." She chuckled softly before becoming serious again. "It was a small village deep in the Land of Wind. I could say it was a nice little village, but I would be lying. All those able to manipulate chakra were feirce, full of blood lust. Those few lucky enough to be cursed with my eyes had long since gone insane. It wasn't long before my mother couldn't contain the villagers. They went off on each other, killing everyone and everything in sight. _I_ was lucky, _I_ escaped. Even if I did escape, my entire village was gone, killed off in a fit of blood lust. I think I was only 7 when that happened, and I remember trying to think of where I would go. For days I just wondered the desert until some Suna shinobi found me. They took me to the village, and I was allowed to stay there with my kekai genkai sealed up. They saved me from going crazy at a young age, but they also tried to isolate me."

She says they saved her? Kakashi thought, confused. Then why did she betray them? "And you repay them by killing the elder that sealed your kekai genkai up?"

Emotion filled her eyes, to many to tell apart. "The reason was very simple actually, and his name was Kenta. He took me out of my isolation, and wanted to take me away from all the people that hated me for what I was. He made me love him."

~(-&-)~

_A young girl sat at an old weather picnic table, staring at a boy with red hair. She had heard many times before that he was named Gaara, and that he was the host for the one-tailed beast. The villagers called him a monster and they all feared him. The young girl wondered for the millionth time if the two of them could become friends, if he would even want to be her friend. They were both monsters. They were both outcast. Wouldn't that be reason enough for her to stuck up what little courage she had and go talk to him? She almost did it, but alas, another boy a few years older than her walked up. He appeared to be about ten, three years older than herself. His appearance seemed average at first glance, but there was something deeper, there always was. His hair was a muddy brown, pulled up lazily into a spiky ponytail to barely reveal his chocolate brown eyes. His clothes screamed ninja academy student. The one thing that really stood out, though, was his confidence. It seemed to radiate off him thicker than anybody she had ever seen. The boy slid onto the bench directly across from her._

_"Hello there, You're Reicheru, right?" the boy asked. Reicheru nodded blankly. "The name's Kenta, I was just stopping by to say hi." He had a very cool and confident smile. It made her want to trust him with every fiber of her being. Her gaze finally broke away from him and settled on the red headed boy Gaara once again. "You weren't planning on going over by _him_, where you?" He seemed shocked._

_"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" she asked, confused._

_He shrugged. "I'm just concerned. A little kid like you, going over by somebody who hurt another girl your age and his own Uncle... It's just not safe."_

_She looked down sadly. "I was hoping we could be friends," She mumbled. Kenta grinned._

_"If you want, I'll be your friend. I don't care what the villagers say, you're no monster." She stared up at him, a face splitting smile on her pale face. Finally, somebody who would accept her. Finally, a friend._

~(-&-)~

This peeked Kakashi's interest. "He kept you away from Gaara? Why was that?"

She shrugged. "I think he was being selfish. Maybe he thought that if I found another friend, I wouldn't help him later on. He was smart, he kept me isolated so he could use me for his own purposes. In his eyes, I couldn't be friends with Gaara and be his."

"I thought you said you loved him."

"I did"

"What happened?"

"It's a long story."

"We have a long time."

She chuckled. "Persistent, aren't you? I suppose I should move on to the part you asked about earlier. The sand elder. It was a few years after Kenta and I met. Every second he wasn't on a mission or training with his teammates he was with me. The day came when he found out a way to get my kekai genkai back..."

~(-&-)~

_A ten year old Reicheru sat on top of a tall wall, her pale lavender kimono heated from the late desert sun. Night was quickly coming, and bringing the cold winds with it. Impatiently she kicked the wall with her heels, awaiting Kenta's arrival. He was suppose to be back from his mission any second now. As soon as he showed up they could go train some more in their secret hide out._

_She spotted him across the park and quickly pushed herself off the wall. She landed easily, and barely a second later she was running towards her only friend. She slowed only when she neared him, almost tackling him with a hug. He laughed as he always did and returned the hug. Then he grabbed her hand and they ran to their secret hiding spot deep within Suna's sewer system._

_It took them a little bit to get there, but once they reached their destination they stopped and relaxed for a moment. Kenta moved and sat in front of Reicheru._

_"My little Princess, I have such good news for you. I've found a way for you to get your kekai genkai back." He paused, giving her one of this smiles. The young girl beamed up at him. Kenta laughed silently. The look she always gave him, it was like a little puppy dog. She would do anything he wished. His smile slipped slightly, becoming almost evil. She didn't notice though, she never noticed. "We have to kill the elder that sealed your kekai genkai away."_

~(-&-)~

**So, any thoughts? I was surprised I actually stopped the chapter her, but it was longer typed out than it was in my head or in my rough draft. I'll estimate another 3 or 4 chapters on her past. Then the better characters come in :) As said in the last chapter, constructive criticism is welcome and wanted. Until next time, adios, chow, and all that good stuff.**


End file.
